


弟弟突然变性别了怎么办

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	弟弟突然变性别了怎么办

杀生丸几乎是脚下生风一般抱着犬夜叉往家去的。

犬夜叉靠着杀生丸的胸口，轻喘吐出的气息不断打在杀生丸胸前。杀生丸一向一丝不苟，此刻齐整的西装外套早已被犬夜叉蹭得散乱开，胸前只隔着一层薄薄的白色衬衣就和犬夜叉肌肤相贴。

要是换在平常，犬夜叉被这么公主抱定然是要破口大骂的，但此刻被汹涌而至的情潮所折磨的他已经没有力气管那么多，他在调动所有的意志力与omega的天性做抵抗。

要命的是也许被他的信息素所影响，杀生丸开始不自觉地释放alpha掠夺性的信息素。刚才腺体里被杀生丸注入的少量信息素虽然有助于让他的情况稳定下来，但更多的带着一点侵占的意味。

在这种情况下，杀生丸就更像一个活体春药，不断刺激着犬夜叉的感官，让他不由自主地想要靠近，想要………想要被贯穿。

犬夜叉咬着下唇死死地压抑着呻吟，灼热的鼻息很快将杀生丸胸前的白色布料洇得潮湿，在空气中很快变凉，又随着下一次吐息再次变热。

胸前敏感点冷热交替的刺激让杀生丸几乎快疯了。若不是头脑里最后一根弦还紧绷着，他恨不得不管不顾地将怀里这个不停诱惑他的人就地正法，操他个十遍八遍的。平时一出口就是呛人话的嘴巴若是吐出些淫词艳语，再加上些变了调的呻吟——

救命！不要再想了！

杀生丸暂时压下心里腾然升起的暴戾，一边将怀里的人抱得更紧，一边更加步履匆匆地往家走。好在杀生丸脚程快，很快就一脚踹开了大门将犬夜叉丢到床上，又转身出去。

犬夜叉高温的皮肤贴上有些凉意的床单，让他稍微舒服了一点，然而这放松不过一刻，床单很快被他的体温所影响，让犬夜叉觉得哪里都是灼热的一片。

好热，好热！

犬夜叉伸手胡乱的解开自己衣服，握住自己早已经因为发情而挺立的下半身，胡乱的撸动几下，终于抑制不住地呻吟。

沉迷于自己欲望里的犬夜叉根本没发现，杀生丸在他解开自己衣服的时候就站在了门口，看见他自行纾解欲望的时候，更是眼睛都直了。

“呃…唔？”犬夜叉的手突然被另一只手强行掰开取而代之，完全不同于自己双手的感觉令他一下惊呼出声，但当他看见面前有点过分放大的俊脸时更多的感觉是羞耻。

他的命根子被攥在另一个男人手里。

这个男人是他的亲哥哥。

更重要的是，这个男人是alpha。

“你…你不是出去了吗…”犬夜叉用一只胳膊挡在眼睛上，似乎是有点不敢看面前的人。

“出去？”杀生丸一挑眉：“我只是去锁门。”

锁门…干什么要锁门啊喂！你不该去买抑制剂吗！犬夜叉没有力气怒吼，但他眼里的不可置信分明已经说出了这句话。

杀生丸轻轻着犬夜叉的下体，来自掌心的热度却始终如同隔靴搔痒一般折磨着犬夜叉。犬夜叉潮红着脸忍不住又将手往下摸去，却被杀生丸另一只手轻轻松松禁锢在头顶。

“你不会还想着抑制剂吧…我说过了，我有更好的。”杀生丸凑近犬夜叉的耳朵，低沉的语音将欲望明明白白地摊放在犬夜叉面前：“我会是你的抑制剂，犬夜叉。”

说话带出的热气扑在犬夜叉耳廓，暧昧的气息令犬夜叉后颈起了一层鸡皮疙瘩：“你疯了杀生丸…你这样…违反了保护法，你会被…！”

犬夜叉的话没有说完，因为他的喋喋不休被杀生丸轻而易举地打断。杀生丸堪称温柔地吻上犬夜叉的嘴唇，却在触碰的一瞬间如同狂风骤雨一般席卷。杀生丸的信息素包裹着犬夜叉，很快勾起犬夜叉身体好不容易压下去欲望。

犬夜叉甚至能听见自己身体深处的叫嚣——想要他！

杀生丸终于松开犬夜叉的嘴唇，直起身子，单手解下早就被蹭松了的领带，然后褪去凌乱的衬衣、裤子，露出饱满的肌肉。

“保护法？犬夜叉，从某种意义上讲，我的确是在保护你…”杀生丸重新低下头，抱住很早就让自己一丝不挂的犬夜叉，终于肌肤相亲。

杀生丸喉头溢出一丝满足的喟叹，这一天在他的梦里已经出现过无数次，他不知道他是什么时候对同个屋檐下的异母弟弟起了这样的心思，但这次可是上天赐予的绝好机会。他杀生丸，绝不会让机会白白溜走。

“啊…杀生丸…”犬夜叉在被抱住的一瞬间全身就颤抖了起来，身体的空虚让他很清楚自己在渴望什么，他不由得一遍遍绞紧了后穴，趁着杀生丸紧紧抱着自己，把自己身前得不到满足的小东西偷偷地在杀生丸小腹上蹭来蹭去。

被蹭了一肚子水的杀生丸“啧”了一声，手往后面一摸，果然是已经湿透了。对上犬夜叉充满情欲和渴求的眼神，杀生丸却没那么好心。

他还没忘了路上是怎么被犬夜叉刺激的。

杀生丸低下头，舌头卷进一颗红色的凸起，用不断地用牙齿和舌尖步步紧逼，另一颗则被用手狠狠地捻住，用指甲不断地刮蹭。

“疼…”犬夜叉胸前的两点是头一次被别人触碰，就经受这么粗暴地对待，但他却无法忽视疼痛中升起的异样的快感。这快感让他忍不住扬起头大声的呻吟起来，一只手按在杀生丸脑后揪住他的头发，却是用力地往下按去——

“啊杀生丸！”犬夜叉几乎是带着哭腔，不知道究竟是难受的还是爽的，不过胸前挺立的两点让杀生丸明白地知道他的弟弟其实爽的不行，不然也不会一直挺着腰努力把下身在自己身上蹭。

犬夜叉下身的欲望一直得不到纾解，已经快被逼疯了，但每次当他想要把手身下去自己抚慰一下，都会被杀生丸精准的抓住。最后双手都被杀生丸用刚才扔在一边的领带绑在床头的栅栏上。

“帮我…”犬夜叉双手被缚，眼角泛起水光，可怜巴巴地看着杀生丸。

“求我？”杀生丸终于是在犬夜叉期盼的目光下缓缓握住犬夜叉的下身，握住的那一刻犬夜叉吐出了长长的一声呻吟。杀生丸的动作并不快，仿佛是有意折磨犬夜叉，轻柔的上下撸动着，前端的小孔溢出了大量的液体，沾湿了杀生丸的手。

“快点…”犬夜叉呜呜咽咽的，抿紧了嘴唇催促着，杀生丸突然握紧，快速的上下撸动，剧烈的快感让犬夜叉仿佛死鱼一般的在床上抖动两下，大张着嘴却无法发出声音，只能像破风箱一样发出“嗬嗬”的喘气。

不够，还…远远不够！想要他，想要他！！

空虚的身体不断发出着嚎叫，一遍遍绞紧后穴也于事无补，它想要什么来填满它…

犬夜叉闭上眼睛，艰难地说：“杀生丸…进来…”

“进来？进哪里？”杀生丸假意装作不懂。

被情欲和空虚逼得无处可退，犬夜叉咬紧牙关，从齿缝中挤出来：“后边…杀生丸…”

杀生丸轻笑一声：“知道吗犬夜叉，床单都被你浸湿了。”

然后一个用力，两根手指很轻松地就戳了进去，这个动作让本来想骂人的犬夜叉只能发出呜咽的声音，后穴自主地夹紧了两根手指。

杀生丸在湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里沿着穴壁寻找着，摸到一块凸起，眼睛一亮。

“呃啊…”犬夜叉双眼猛得睁大，仿佛受了不得了的刺激，从未有过的快感从尾椎骨沿着脊柱直达天灵盖，第一次感觉到了让他头皮发麻的感觉。与此相对应的，他的后穴不住的缩紧，仿佛是想挽留正在抽离的手指。他更加明显的感觉到了身体的空虚，手指是不够的，他想要的是…

犬夜叉终于放弃了最后的一点羞耻心，本能使他大张双腿缠上杀生丸的腰，被吻得有点红肿嘴唇终于对着杀生丸说出了他最想听的话——

“杀生丸…来干我。”

这句话好像是打开了什么不得了的开关，杀生丸带着点阴谋得逞的笑容，托住犬夜叉的腰，用自己早就涨得不行的下身对准穴口，一个挺身，将前端送了进去。

“呃啊…”实物的大小自然不是手指可以比的，即便犬夜叉的身体已经做好了一切准备，却还是不能在一开始就接受这么庞大的物体。

杀生丸沉下身，在犬夜叉嘴角轻吻着，下身却是毫不迟疑地向里推进，最后扣住犬夜叉的腰长驱直入地整根没入，让犬夜叉又发出一声甜腻的呻吟，

胀痛的感觉带来的是身体终于不再猛烈叫嚣的空虚，取而代之的是被填满的满足。在适应了异物后反而带起一股身体深处的麻痒，层层的软肉包裹上去，似乎是在祈求更多。

“唔杀生丸…杀生丸…放开我。”犬夜叉用腿撞了下杀生丸的腰，示意自己还被拴在床头的双手。

杀生丸一边对肖想已久的身体猛烈的撞击，一边腾出一只手解开了绑缚犬夜叉双手的领带。绑的有点紧，在被欲望支配挣扎的时候，手腕已经被磨破了皮，但现在已经没人去管了。犬夜叉双手一被松开，就迅速环上了身上人的脖子，仰头大声叫起来。

杀生丸忍耐许久终于得到了想要的人，一开始就是不留余地的大张大合，犬夜叉灼热的内部紧紧吸附着他的身体，诱使他一次一次地往更深处刺入。杀生丸红着眼睛把犬夜叉的腿折到胸口，露出正在被侵犯的地方。

红色的穴口紧紧包裹住粗发的肉刃，每一次自己拔出时都能带出一点点内里依依不舍的嫩肉，还有些许水渍顺着交合的地方缓缓淌下——这场景让杀生丸几乎发了疯似的用力干着犬夜叉，恨不得让犬夜叉就这么死在他身下。

而在一次次冲撞中得到剧烈快感的犬夜叉早就没了理智和羞耻心，一向以气死杀生丸为乐的嘴里吐出的都是平时打死他也不会说出来的话——

“啊杀生丸…快点…”

“好舒服嗯杀生丸…再用力啊…”

薄红的眼角有泪水溢出的痕迹，淫词艳语从犬夜叉嘴里源源不断的吐出来，软语求自己更加用力的干他，这样的场景即便在梦里也没出现过。杀生丸此刻已经顾不得其他，只想用力干死身下这个正在发浪的omega。杀生丸发疯的用力顶到omega体内的器官门口，试探性的用顶端去顶着。

仿佛意识到了什么的犬夜叉咬上杀生丸的肩膀，低吟：“不要，杀生丸…”

被疼痛刺激的杀生丸低头看了一眼被咬出血的肩膀，眼里露出点嗜血的冲动。

不好了。犬夜叉意识到自己干了点什么蠢事，没有来得及挣扎就被掀翻过去露出脖子后的腺体，下身则是被换了个姿势的继续狠狠顶入。

而其实，后入的姿势带来的快感远远高于正面的相交。杀生丸的顶端更加顺利的便顶到了犬夜叉体内的敏感点，一次又一次用力的碾压，坏心眼儿的狠狠擦过去，让犬夜叉眼前一阵阵发黑，呻吟一声高过一声。身体的快感已经完全支配了犬夜叉的理智，对于杀生丸要做什么他也完全无力抵抗。

杀生丸一口狠狠咬住犬夜叉的腺体，alpha浓烈的信息素一瞬间席卷犬夜叉的全身，让他再无抵抗的理智，只能一边发出崩溃的尖叫一边更加迎合杀生丸的动作。

那个器官已经开了。杀生丸用力扣住犬夜叉的肩膀进行最后的冲刺，顶端深深的埋进子宫为他打开的入口，缓缓的形成一个结。

犬夜叉的前端在床单上不断磨蹭，前后不断地刺激让他弓起背，浑身颤抖着终于达到高潮。同时他体内的宫口突然收紧，紧箍着杀生丸最敏感的前端，让杀生丸在温热潮湿的刺激下终于释放了自己。

体会着体内被冲刷的快感，犬夜叉失神地趴在床上好一会儿，直到杀生丸的结已经消退并且抽出来了，他还没有接受自己被亲哥哥标记完成这个事实。

一动，就浑身酸疼。

“狗日的杀生丸。”最后还是被成结标记了。犬夜叉捂住腰，随便在地上捡了一件白衬衫披上。大概是杀生丸的，有一点大，下摆刚好遮住满是红痕的大腿和臀。

床上到处是两个人的体液而且已经被揉得乱糟糟一片，两个人都很明智地没有选择继续在上边躺下去，而是选择了沙发。

杀生丸套上了裤子，大张着腿坐在沙发上，拿出一根烟点燃，烟雾袅袅升起，笼罩着杀生丸的面容。

“喂，给我也来一根。”犬夜叉坐到杀生丸旁边，后面的不适令他皱了皱眉，但是激烈又舒爽的性事过后，他也还是想来根烟放松一下。

杀生丸没有给他烟，而是自己猛吸了一口，吻上犬夜叉的唇。烟从两人口中飘出。

犬夜叉捧住杀生丸的脸亲了一会儿，才分开，瞥了一眼杀生丸：“说吧，想了多久了你。”

杀生丸低声一笑：“我也不知道，也许是有一天看见别的omega缠着你的样子让我分外不爽。”

犬夜叉无语：“还真是…喂你那什么表情，被强上的是我又不是你。”

杀生丸熄灭烟头，淡淡道：“你要是想报复，大可以把我送上军事法庭，一个死刑是跑不了的。”

“…我可没这么说。”犬夜叉撇撇嘴，“想再找个比你强的alpha来洗掉你的标记是难上又难，你以为我傻吗。”

“是接受我了？”杀生丸饶有兴趣地看着犬夜叉越来越红的脸。

“…毕竟我也不是…”犬夜叉想了想，后边的话还是没好意思说出口，只是凑上去又吻了吻杀生丸的唇。

未尽的话语消失在两人纠缠的唇中。

不过，幸好杀生丸懂得。

毕竟，我也不是不喜欢你。


End file.
